Talk:Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna
Count me in, priatel! Let's all join this party and also ask Semyon (Breyev, of the CCPL to join). I forsee great things, priatel! Sloboda! Godspeed, Dr. Magnus 18:24, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't a racist party right? Just a pround Oceanic party right? I can join but still be in Walden right? Also I'm German(0.30)-Italian(0.45)-Lituanian(0.15)-Czech(0.10). the numbers are what I am. You can't make fractions on your computer so ! Marcus Villanova 22:57, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ::It is just a nationalist party that seeks to establish an independent and theocratic Oceana. Am I right? 05:49, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I thaught we said allready that we didn't do a new independent Oceana? The first time it also went wrong, so I think there is no change that it will succeed now. We could better stick to keep the election fair and than we can see how to gouvern Oceana. I am sure owtb know how to preven this when he is elected. I think we could make coalitions also for the state election now that it is more about parties in Lovia, but that is of later care :) Bart K 07:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::The party only seeks recognition and seems to have a very moderate program but that black map of Oceana is frightening. 07:21, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::On a second look you seem to be right. I still support owtb even though all the things, because I know he will give himself for hundred procent after the election. I think a roman-green coalition with waldentarian party and the conservative christians will be very good. Because then it will reflect both traditional and progressive Oceanans. I think both the guys are open for each other. Bart K 07:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry to say but this party is just plain silly... It won't work in your adventage, no, in fact: it will work against you. You guys are digging your own political graves you'll soon find out. BastardRoyale 07:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::True but I think it's more of a Movement...I rescind my application. Marcus Villanova 20:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think you guys do it the wrong way. You create nationalist movements that constantly claim to be moderate and nice and all, to attract moderates too. What you however should do, is attract moderates by making the discussion reasonable and open. Not propagandistic instead. I don't think this will "reach out" to the everyday Oceanan. Martha Van Ghent 07:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Mabey we could add Milan Vojak as a member. Horton11 17:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Alright! Bucu 11:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I like how all of a sudden these parties pop up from the past when the issue comes up. Lolz. Marcus Villanova 14:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Party! @Oos - You said it was a pressure group, but it's actually a party. If your don't mind I'd like to take the party leader as my characters. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:25, May 29, 2011 (UTC) And also turn it to a progressive nationalist party. I think Bucu made it but i'd like to take control of it. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No, it's a party, but it never ran in politics. It is allienced with CCPL. Turning it into a progressive party doesn't make any sense. Nationalist Oceana people are - generally speaking - very orthodox Roman-Catholic, and so conservative. I think it would be best to create a splinter group, so a new political party, even if TimeMaster doesn't agree: it's your choice to make a new party, not his. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Anyway, as you can see: the viewpoint are only about Oceana, so it's regional and not national. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) How to say these things in there native languages (If you know a better translatation just put it there instead) *Dutch(All over Oceana): Nationalistische Partij van Oceana *French(For East Hills): Parti Nationaliste d'Oceana *Polish(All over Oceana): Partia Nacjonalistyczna Oceana *Slovak(All over Oceana): Nacionalistickej strany Oceana *Limburgish: Ósjennaasvólkelikhedpartie Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I'll fix Slovak tomorrow or so. Somebody should double-check French though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC) So the rest are fine? And thanks for the Limburgish! I know you love this prhase of mine but even tho i've been taking french for about 4 years now, I blame the american educational system for my down fall. I couldn't tell you how to say much in french but I do know a little. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:13, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :I think French is fine, Dutch is good, Limburgish is good, I don't speak any Polish, so I can't check that and I'll check Slovak tomorrow :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:17, May 29, 2011 (UTC) If your ever in Tongeren, you can practise your French with me. HORTON11 21:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ha will @Oos - I'll start logos for the "New NPO" good luck to everyone in the elections tomorrow. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:29, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : Great logos. HORTON11 23:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, my favorite is the French logo, beacuse of the Fleur-de-lis such a nice looking thing! Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:27, May 29, 2011 (UTC) ::They look great indeed. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC)